Never Goodbye
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Ash and Serena had been childhood friends since they were young. However the almost inseparable duo has to be separated when Serena get's offer from the Prestigious Tokyo University. Ash couldn't express his feeling for the girl and soon he had lost her in many ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Goodbye**

Serena and Ash had been friends since they were five. Since then the pair had gone through a lot, from pranking the neighbours to one letting the other cheat on their final exams. Oh and getting in lots of trouble in school. Well if you are wondering how the sweet Serena got in trouble for pranks, well let's just say she was the cover up for half the time for Ash's pranks.

Today was the final ending ceremony of their school life. They would be joining college from next year.

Everyone was enjoying the party. Some were shading tears for going to different colleges, while others were dancing, singing, and what not.

Ash could see Serena was having a good time with her friends. She was smiling the brightest smile. As she always does. He was kind of jealous of her 'friends' and his classmates who were spending most of the time with her, and he was sitting in the corner with his bunch, playing cards. He wanted her to join him, not _them._

"Earth to Ash, it's your turn. You can look at Serena once you go home, all night."

"Shut up Gary! She lives beside my house, not _inside._ " Ash yelled out of embarrassment. It wasn't a secret among his friends that the boy loved his childhood friend. But that still didn't stop him hiding his true feeling. At least trying. Always denial.

"Yea whatever, you better get her to your room tonight, because I heard she got accepted in Tokyo University, they seem to offer her college studies there."

Ash shifted his eyes off from Serena and looked at the girl beside Gary in disbelief.

"You must be joking Shauna!" Ash gasped when she shook her head.

"I got offer from there too, we both got a place there." Shauna added.

Ash was still in disbelief as he glanced back at Serena who was having a drink with her friends.

"I can't believe she didn't tell that to me…" Ash whispered, loud enough for his friends to decipher.

"Well whatever you do Ash, just remember it's her future. Don't force your selfish desires on her, and stop her from going there." Shauna spoke in a serious tone.

"I am n-not selfish!" Ash glared at the girl. "How can you…" He looked down and gritted his teeth in frustration. He was indeed about to tell her not to go to Tokyo and stay with him here for college. He never thought if he had said that to her, he would be doing exactly what Shauna just said.

"Uh.. guys let's not think too much now. Let's enjoy our last day."

Ash didn't listen to the rest of the stuff, he was too lost in his own thoughts. He had read in books how childhood friends get separated like this and never meet again for so long until she or he comes back like a complete different stranger. Ash didn't want that. He didn't want a Serena which he couldn't recognize. He wanted the Serena he knew now. He just didn't want her to…

'Leave me..' He shut his eyes.

"Gosh Ash are you crying?"

"What a kid…"

He opened his eyes and indeed. Drops of tears fell on the cards that he was holding.

He wiped his tears quickly and placed the cards on the table before standing up.

"Sorry guys, I will be going home. Catch you later." His voice was low. His friends didn't try to say anything to him and just nodded. This was the first time they had seen him cry. The normally energetic prank star, the ace of the soccer team, the guy who could have any girls in school, was in this state. They were shocked. But what they didn't know is how much Serena meant to him. They didn't know anything.

A few minutes after Ash had left, Serena approached Gary and Shauna, not aware of anything prior to her arrival.

"Hey Shauna, did you see Ash around?" Serena asked her best friend. Shauna shook her head and acted uninterested. "Didn't see him."  
"Shauna!" Gary looked at her incredulously in disbelief. Wasn't Ash her friend too? Why was he acting so cold towards him?

Shauna ignored him and looked back at Serena. "Just enjoy the party Serena, you will meet him at home anyway."

"I know but." Serena tried to scan the area to find him. "I still haven't told him about my offer. I wanted to get his approval and-"

"Approval? What are you a kid?" Shauna stood up and looked at her angrily. "Serena make your own decision, you are not a kid anymore. Why would you need his approval for this? He isn't going to make your future."

Serena slightly backed from her outburst. She had never seemed the angry type to yell at her. What was wrong with her today?

"Uh.. um.. I." Serena tried to come up with something but she couldn't.

"Look Serena, I know you and him go a long way, but that doesn't mean you should give up on Tokyo just because he happened to not like it. It is your future. Don't make any rash decision that you will regret later."

Serena just slowly nodded. She didn't have any answer. But the irony is how true Shauna's words will be true in future. How much she will regret her decision tonight.

 **(Scene Change)**

Later that night, Serena thought for a long time about how to approach Ash. She didn't have the courage to hear his response. Last thing she wanted was for him to hate her. Then she remembered her earlier talk with Shauna. Whatever she said was right. She couldn't leave this offer. Getting into Tokyo university later would be career changing for her. She always wanted to be a movie star. A scholarship in Tokyo would just be a stepping stone for the future. She can't miss this opportunity.

Serena knocked on Ash's apartment and was promptly opened by his little sister.

"Oh hi Serena-san!" The three year younger girl greeted.

"Hello Ritz." Serena smiled back. "Is Ash home?"

"Yes Onii-chan is in his room. He didn't have dinner yet though. He wouldn't let me in!" Ritz complained as she let Serena in.

Serena just smiled.

"I will talk to him, and promise will drag him to dinner."

"Hmp. Why would I care." Ritz crossed her arms with a pout.

Serena just laughed at the younger girl's antics. She was a lot like Ash. Energetic and prideful. Also the never give up thing.

Serena walked towards Ash's room and was met with a locked door when she tried to open the door.

"I am not eating Ritz! Go the fuck away!" Came the loud yell from inside.

Serena frowned from his language. "It's me Serena." She responded.

There was no response for half a minute before she grew impatient and was about to knock again, but heard the door knob click.

She twisted the knob and the door was open to her relief.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Ash why are you not eating, are you ill?" Serena asked as she took a seat beside the boy on his bed.

Ash mouthed a small no as he kept his eye busy on the ground which he found more interesting for some reason.

"Oh.. okay." She was unsure if he was saying the truth. She soon remembered what she originally came here for. All her courage left her instantly now that she was here.

"Ash… um… I gotta tell you something." She began. "You see um.."

"You got accepted from Tokyo University." Ash spoke up.

"Huh?" She looked at him, perplexed before realization hit her. How did he know?! She was having second thoughts about if she heard it right.

"I said you got accepted from Tokyo University." Ash repeated, this time with a slight harsh tone.

"Oh um yea.. right!" She tried to smile, but felt an uneasy feeling on her chest.

Ash flinched his palm slightly. "I see, so what did you decide?" He asked. Inwardly he was nervous, scared and saddened. He didn't want to hear her reply. He already knew it. And he was right.

"Well um… I believe it's a really good offer and."

"Good then." Ash cut her off. "It's a good university so good for you." Ash didn't want to talk much and blow off. Last thing he wanted was to get mad at her.

"Uh yea so.. um… I was wondering what you think about it?" Serena asked hesitantly. She had been firm on her decision that she would go to Tokyo, but regardless she still asked him. She didn't know why, but she just felt wrong. Everything felt wrong.

"Does it matter?" Ash looked up as they locked eyes. His fierce orbs with her nervous ones.

"W-What you mean?" She asked nervously. "Are you mad at me?"

Ash let out a dry laugh. "Whatever." He took a deep breath before calming down. "Well you decided to go there, I don't know why you asking me about what I think?"

…

Serena furrowed her eyebrows as a frown plastered her face. "What you mean by that? Can't I ask for your opinion now?"

"Oh? Last checked you ask for opinion before a decision is made, not afterwards." Ash snarled, not caring to hide his anger anymore.

"W-Why you acting so rude!" Her eye began to blur with tears.

Ash opened his mouth to respond but seeing her cry he softened. He hated her for leaving him, but he hated her tears even more.

"I am sorry." He apologized as he scratched his hair. "I was just um.. angry that you didn't tell me before Shauna." He lied. He could care less about that at this point. All he wanted was her to stay. But he couldn't come in between her dream.

Serena quickly wiped her tears and looked at him. "I am so sorry Ash! It's not like I didn't want to tell you! We both received offer so she called me earlier and I kind of told her about it. I swear I you were the first person I was about to tell!"

Ash didn't care about her explanation. He could care less about that shit now. The real reason was still hidden under his fake mask.

"Ash I am really sorry…"

"Don't worry about it." Ash replied. "Let's go have dinner."

"Wait Ash." She called out.

"What is it?" He asked as he scanned her eyes. She was nervous.

He took another deep breath before pulling her up from the bed. He stepped closer to her and caressed her cheek with palm. "You are leaving tomorrow is that what you are nervous about?"

Serena widened her eyes in shock. How did he know that? Her college doesn't start before September so she had good four months, but she wanted to familiarize with Tokyo before that. So her parents decided for her to live with her Aunt for that time and find a part time job.

"H-How did you know?"

Ash stepped back and smiled sadly. "Your mom told my mother. That's how."

"Oh…" She responded and looked down. "Ash I-"

"Stop getting sad now Serena. It's a wonderful offer and you shouldn't have second thoughts." He put his hands on her shoulder and gave assuring grip on hers. "I will be rooting for you, make sure you become the prettiest actress!"

Serena couldn't control her emotions as she bawled her eyes off and didn't care how bad she sounded. She hugged him dearly and cried on his chest.

Ash was slightly surprised but soon patted her on the back to calm her down. He kept a smile on regardless of how much conflicted emotions he was hiding.

A year had passed since that day. It was the last time he had seen her since then. Ash received calls from her for the first few months. But soon the calls began to come lesser and shorter. Until now. She barely calls him anymore. He tried to call her to check if everything was alright. He had left voice mails. Sms, emails. He would get a reply after weeks and a short 'yes' or 'I am busy, catch you later.'

 **"** **The number you dialled is currently –beep."**

Ash sighed as he threw the phone on his bed. He looked at his watch, it was almost time for his match.

He quickly took a shower and dressed up in his sports kit. He hung his bag on his back and closed his door.

"Onii-chan, you are dropping me to school, don't you dare to leave me like last time!"

"Yeah whatever. Come down in five minutes."

"Wait breakfast- gosh!"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Well thanks for the ride." Ritz smiled at her brother who dropped her off to her school which was a few miles away from his. Ash had recently got a bike licence so he had been dropping her off regularly… almost.

"You're welcome. Give me a call when you are done."

"You will pick me up?" She raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "You are being extra cute today, something good happened?"

"Idiot, go to school. Catch you later."

"Bye!"

 **(Scene Change)**

Ash parked his bike on the backside of the school and entered the playing field. Today their college was going to face some under 19 pros in a practice match. He got permission from the teacher to miss his first lecture as this was important for both parties and was accepted.

Ash soon met up with Gary, Paul and rest of the team members.  
"Ash you didn't come for practice." Gary commented.

"Ah yea, I had to drop my sister off." He replied as he began to change his shoes.

"Oh that cutie. Ash I really want her number will you-"

"No." Came the usual answer from Ash. Gary had the biggest crush on his sister, but Ash was strictly opposed to his advances. After all he knew what a playboy he was. Last thing he wanted was his sister to fall for the same trap. Not that he believed he had any chance with her. She was not an easy catch.

"Stingy."

"Stop with your whining and focus on the match." Came the voice of their manager, Dawn Berlitz. Dawn met Ash, Gary and the rest after they joined this college. She originally came from Odaiba so it was her first time here. The girl was really cheerful and goofy which matched well with them and before they knew, she was part of their friend circle.

"And Ash, make sure to put those bastards to their place. Their shitty manager taunted me!" Dawn whined.

"Ash looked past her and could see the smirk on that old fat bastard.

"You bet I will." He grinned as he hi-fived with Dawn. It was their little play thing that they always did. Dawn was a fun girl to mix with and Ash liked her company, which was mutual on Dawn's part. They had become friends quite faster due to them having similar interests and habits. Sometimes Ash saw Serena in herself. But then he came to reality. He didn't know how Serena was anymore. She didn't call him anymore. Maybe she forgot about him, he thought. Was he angry at her? He didn't know the answer. He just did his best to ignore any thoughts about her. He was confused and he would rather stay confused then searching for answers.

"Five goals. That's how many I will score."

"Good luck!"

 **(THE END)**

Hi this is the newest Ash x Serena fanfic I thought of! Hope you liked it, let me know in pms if you have any suggestions!

I do plan to make it Ash x Dawn at some point, but I am almost sure it's going to end as SatoSere. But let's see, I change my plan based on how the story progresses and readers suggestions.

Anyways, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Goodbye**

Ash wiped his face with the sweat towels and sighed in relief. He could still hear the disappointed comments from the opponent. He laughed seeing them getting scolded by their fat coach.

'Suits you well for looking down at us.' Ash quickly walked past the mob of girls who had snuck out of their lectures to see their match.

He was quite popular here ever since he joined their soccer team. But he didn't want that type of popularity. He felt all their attraction towards him was based on soccer and not him. He doesn't like that at all. To him the definition of friends is those who loves you despite your flaws and shortcomings.

Serena. That was his definition of the best friend anyone could have. He loved her more than a friend. 'Loved.'

He didn't know if he still had feelings for the Straw hat girl he met all these years back. He was now 17, he had known her for almost thirteen years now. Well 16 if you ignore the past one year. He didn't know how she was now. How she looked. How was her new place, did she make new friends? Was anyone bullying her? Ash laughed at the last thought. 'Yea right as if anyone can bully her.'

He wanted to know a lot about her, but he couldn't. She was the only person he knew the most, but this past year felt like he didn't know her as much as he thought. His Serena would always talk to him, share her thoughts, ask for help… help him. Play with him, prank with him… her sarcastic comments when he would be oblivious to his faults. He missed her so much… that it hurt him to think about her.

'I wish I could forget her.' Ash sighed as he stood in front of his first… well third class. He slowly entered and was briefly congratulated by his classmates.

"You nailed it Ash, five goals vs those pros felt like a walk in the park for you."

Soon everyone showered me with flattery. I just kept my eyes fixed towards them, no one in particular and smiled. I didn't hate them, but they felt so fake. But then again, if I am planning to go Pro, I have to get used to these. I can't blame them much, after all when I root for a football player, I root for them because they are good. That's all that matters.

But I want someone to root for me regardless of what I am. I want her.

'Gosh I am thinking about her a lot lately.' Ash quickly took a seat beside Dawn's. Her seat was empty; she was still getting changed most probably.

"Ash!"

Ash shifted his gaze and smiled. Dawn smiled at him in return. "You really made five goals!" She chirped cheerfully, taking a seat beside him.

"I did tell you I was going to do it."

"Yes but I thought you were just joking." Dawn lightly punched her head. "Gosh I almost forgot Ash, some of the scouts were talking about you, I overheard them."

"Oh? That's good I guess." Ash replied, not to overly happy. He knew he would get a scholarship at some point from other Universities. It was almost nearing the end of his first year, which meant one more year before he joins a good University and their team.

"Geez, you can act a bit more shocked you know?" Dawn puffed her cheeks and looked away.

Ash looked at her thoughtfully. Before speaking up. "Dawn did you decide where you will be going after college?"

"Hmm? Oh… not really." She nervously laughed. She had thought about it, but she didn't think she will receive any offer from a good university. She wasn't really smart when it came to studies, nor was she athematic like Ash.

'Well my dad could just donate the university of my choice…' She thought with an innocent yet evil smile on her face. The perks to be from a rich family.

"But I can go wherever I want to." She added cheerfully.

"Oh." Ash replied, understanding what she had meant. He had visited her house with Gary once, and he could tell she was rich. So was Gary. They were both rich people. They didn't have to worry much about scholarship.

"So what about you Ash? Do you have any plan which Universities you will be looking for?" Dawn asked.

Ash knew the answer all too well but was his answer really what was right? Was it worth it? He didn't know.

"Yes I know. Tokyo University." He replied absent minded.

"Tokyo? That's far from here isn't it?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, and?" He questioned.

Dawn quickly waved her hand. "It's no problem I didn't mean to sound rude. I was just thinking if you would go far away from your home, that's all."

"Heh, it didn't stop her to leave." Ash quickly shut his mouth. What was he even thinking? Speaking like that all of a sudden.

"Her? Who are you talking about Ash?" Dawn asked innocently. Ash slightly flinched as Serena's smiling face flashed in front of him. He shut his house and breathed out slowly.

"A friend… I think." He replied.  
"Do I know her?" She asked.

Ash shook his head. "She was from my previous school. She is currently attending Tokyo University, apparently they offer college too so that's that." He explained, not too enthusiastic about this topic. He avoided talking about her even in his mind, much less with someone else.

"Oh, do you have a crush on her?" Dawn asked with a smirk, but instantly regretted seeing his eye softened to a sad demeanour.

"Uh…"  
"I don't know Dawn." Ash replied slowly. "I really don't know."

Dawn just nodded and didn't press the matter. She didn't want to pry on his personal life. They sure were friends but she didn't think Ash trusted her like he trusted Gary or Paul, who were his school mates for years.

"Please don't ask about her again. Okay?" He added.

"Oh sure! I am sorry about that." The shifted her attention towards the blackboard as the teacher entered. She still felt tad bit interested though. She still wanted to know who this 'she' was. Someone who can make Ash look so different. She was interested.

 **(Scene Change-Tokyo University)**

"May… May! You listening?"

"Oh yes! What is it Drew?"

"You have been staring at him for a while now." Drew pointed towards an upperclassman. He was the President of the 'Music Club.' Son Hak.

"Oh was I?" May replied dumbly. Drew furrowed his eyebrows.

"May you do know he has a girlfriend right?" Drew pointed out causing her to let out a sigh.

"Yes I know…" She looked back at him and could see him smiling at his girlfriend. She was from her class, but was dating Hak who was two years older than her. May couldn't curse her own luck any more.

'Gosh I feel pathetic.'

"Well if you are done sulking, we should go meet them. Make sure your jealously don't lash out at **Serena** , she doesn't know about your feelings so don't blame her." Drew warned before walking towards the couple.

May sighed again. "Gosh don't treat me as a horrible person!"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Serena, something wrong?" Hak questioned his girlfriend who seemed oddly busy on her phone.

"O-Oh nothing is wrong!" She quickly turned the phone off and hid it on her pocket. "Were you saying something?"

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note:** Here's the second chapter. If you are wondering, Son Hak is from Akatsuki no Yona J

Well let's see, Serena has a boyfriend now… poor Ash : (

But he will have his moment definitely! Cha!

Anyways, review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Goodbye**

Serena distant herself from the crowd and walked outside the clubroom. She quickly took out her phone after making sure no one was around.

 **From: Ash**

 **Subject:**

 **: Hi Serena, everything okay? – March 22nd**

 **: ? – March 25th**

 **: Is everything okay Serena? I called you earlier, it was on voicemail. – March 26** **th**

 **: I guess you are busy; I will catch with you later. – March 28** **th** **.**

 **: Serena you could at least send a text that you are okay, I am worried. – March 29** **th** **.**

 **: ? – April 4** **th** **.**

 **: Alright, take your time. I just wanted to let you know I miss you. – April 18** **th** **.**

Serena looked at his texts, her eyes void of any expression. She sighed before putting her phone away.

'I am fine… Ash.'

"Serena, something wrong?"

She slightly flinched from his presence but calmed down. She turned back and smiled. "No I am fine Hak, what's up?"

He didn't seem overly convinced but nodded. "Anyways, I have some good news, my manager was able to give you a scene for a advertisement, it's nothing big but it's a start."

Serena nodded absentmindedly. "Oh."

"Uh something wrong?"

"Nothing… oh I am sorry Hak, I am just not feeling well now, can we talk about it tomorrow?" She quickly added.

"Oh sure, I will tell my driver-"

"No It's all good, I will get a taxi. I will see you tomorrow." She didn't wait for his reply and turned her heels.

Hak stood there slightly confused but shrugged it off.

"Hak-san, the director is here." His manager approached him.

He smiled at her. "Sure. Let's go."

 **(Scene Change)**

Ash stared at the screen of his phone. The writing bar blinked as he watched it patiently. One hour. Two hours. Sigh..

'I guess she isn't replying today either.' He stretched his arm and yawned.

'I should take a nap.'

Knock knock.

…

"What do you want Ritz?" Ash called out and groaned. The door made a click noise as she entered the room. Ash could hear a sigh from her.

"What's wrong? Got dumped by your boyfriend?" Ash spoke uninterestedly.

"Onii-chan why are you sitting in your room with lights off?" She asked as she sat beside him in the bed. The only visible light from his mobile phone screen.

"I don't know. I was about to sleep I guess."

"You didn't have dinner yet. It's the third time this week." Ritz pointed out sternly.

"Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me. What's wrong with you Onii-chan? Why are you acting like this?" She asked pleadingly.

…

"I… I miss her Ritz." He replied in a low tone.

"Her? Who?" She asked.

"Serena."

…

"Oh… then give her a call? I am sure-"

"I did!" He snarled. "I did every day. She doesn't answer them… I sent her texts, she doesn't reply either!"

His sister widened her eyes in surprise. She didn't know all this. The reason why her brother was so different from the past year. Narrowed her eyes and was angry. At Serena.

"Well if she doesn't reply then why bother?" She asked. "Don't be a downer for someone who doesn't care about you."

"What are you saying? How can you say she doesn't care? I-" He stopped. He knew the same thing more or less. But he tried to never think about it to avoid ill feelings towards her. He wanted her to be the Serena he knew. The one who was always with him.

"I… I don't even know anymore." He replied honestly.

Ritz hugged him catching him off-guard. "Don't worry Onii-chan. You are the boys guy I have ever know, it's her loss if she can't see that, so please don't beat yourself for her, I don't want to see you depressed like this."

Ash stayed silent. He was happy she said that, but he also felt pathetic. He sighed.

"Stop crying like a kid now, let's go have dinner." He joked, causing a tick mark to appear on her head.

"On second thought, you are a jerk."

 **(Scene Change)**

Serena was sitting on her bed in the same way like Ash was, with lights off, staring at her mobile.

'Ash…' Was her only thought as she stared at his name in the message section.

'I am such a horrible person…' She began to cry. 'I am sorry Ash.'

 **(Scene Change)**

The loud beats from the music was buzzing her whole room as she danced on her bed, not having a care for the world. She stumbled upon her pillow and fell flat on her face.

"Ouch…" Dawn rubbed her face. "Hmm?" Her eyes fell on her mobile and to her surprise she could see 'Dialling Ash Ketchup'

She quickly tried to cut the line but it was too late as he had already picked up.

 **"** **Hello Dawn?"**

"Eh… hehe, oh Hi Ash." She replied clumsily.

 **"** **I can't hear anything because of that pathetic music of yours."**

…

She rolled her eyes and turned off her Player.

"Now good?" She asked grumpily.

 **"** **Better, so why did you call?"**

"Actually… I fell on my phone, so it was by accident." She replied with a laugh.

 **"** **Oh I see, I will hang up then."**

"Eh? No no no! Wait." She quickly spoke.

 **"** **Yes?"**

"Since I called, why don't we talk?" She asked hesitantly.

 **"** **It's midnight Dawn, we should sleep."**

She looked at her wall clock, and indeed it was 12 past. She widened her eyes. "Oh right! I will see you tomorrow then! Bye Bye! Beep"

Dawn sighed a breath of relief. "Gosh he could be at least a bit more excited to talk to me."

'Oh now that I remember, he was talking about this girl… hm.. Serena was it?' An idea came on her head and she laughed evilly.

She quickly sent a text to Ash, hoping he would reply with the answer she wanted, but it was unlikely. But she was too excited to care about that.

"And sent!"

…

…

Beep

She almost jumped up from the sudden vibration.

She attentively opened the message, and smirked. Victory!

 **From: Ash Ketchup**

 **Subject:**

 **: Her name is Serena, but why do you want to know that? I told you not to ask me about her again.**

'Sorry Ash.' She stuck her tongue.

"He he he! Gotcha." She quickly turned on her laptop and then messaged one of her friends.

"Misty are you here?"

..

…

 **"** **Misty Sweetfx: Dawn what's up?"**

"Oh I need to ask a favour, do you know any girl by the name of Serena in your university? She goes to Tokyo University like you… but err, I think she attends college there."

…

…

…

'Hurry up.'

…

…

 **"** **Misty Sweetfx: Hmmm I do know someone named Serena, she is actually from the same club as me. Does she have like honey-blonde hair?"**

…

'Gosh I don't even know how she looks.' Dawn deadpanned. 'I am turning blonde…'

"Err… I am not really sure um… how old is she?"

..

…

 **"** **Misty Sweetfx: Around the same age as you. So two years younger than me. How come, is she someone you know?"**

'Around same age… she must be it, but I should confirm at a later time.'

"Hehe, not really. It's just I know this boy from my class, he seems to have a huge crush on this Serena girl."

…

 **"** **Misty Sweetfx: Well if we are talking about the same girl, it's better you don't tell him."**

 **…**

"Why not? :O"

 **"** **Misty Sweetfx: She has a boyfriend. And he is a successful star as well, I don't see how your friend will benefit anyway against him."**

 **…**

'Oh my…' Dawn gasped.

 **"** **Misty Sweetfx: So, spare the poor boy's heart."**

…

'Hey who you calling poor boy!' She puffed her cheeks.

"He isn't like that! I bet he is a hundred times cooler that her boyfriend!"

 **…**

 **…**

 **"** **Misty Sweetfx: Oh? Someone has a crush on him O.O"**

Dawn rolled her eyes, not that she could see over the messenger.

"He is a good friend of mine, nothing more than that."

 **"** **Misty Sweetfx: Yea good friends turn into crush and then either heartbreak if he/she goes away with someone else, or you end up happily ever after, the later is unlikely if you wait too long to express your feelings."**

…

Dawn slightly felt a chill from reading that. She knew whatever she was saying was true. She wouldn't want someone she loved to be lost to someone else. She softened her eyes remembering her earlier talk with Ash. He seemed so down when he was talking about Serena. He also told her to never ask about her. So does he know about her boyfriend? There's a possibility he does. She has to approach him cautiously.

"Well you are right I guess, anyway thanks for the info Misty, I owe you one."

 **..**

 **…** **.**

 **"** **Misty Sweetfx: No worries, by the remember Drew? He has done his first onscreen debut, it was a blast."**

Dawn almost puked remembering her classmate. He was the best jerk, arrogant and _eww was he gay_? Boy she had ever met.

"Good for him, so was he wearing some girl's outfit?"

 **"** **Misty Sweetfx: Hahah, you are still angry about what he did with you in middle school?"**

"Yea whatever~ ."

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note: Here's a quick update, hope you liked it.**

 **Review**


End file.
